What if?
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if? From looking through windows, to time-turners, to scars. These are in no particular order, or sequence What if, is my series of one shots of situations where I wondered what if. canon Pairings. T for now.
1. Crucio

**Have you ever wondered What if? What if I had been born to different parents? What if some situations in the Harry Potter books were different. Right now, this is a one-shot, but personally I've had many What if ideas while reading Harry Potter, so expect a lot of one-shots in this series. What if? Bits and pieces will be compliant with the books, but others will not (obviously). I own none of the characters or the setting, or in the instance of **_**Crucio**_** the situation, I'm just tweaking one written by the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

_Crucio_

Twelve of the thirteen people in the room held their breaths, as Dolores Umbridge pulled her wand out of her pocket and looked into the defiant eyes of Harry Potter. "What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." Harry stared back at her, pulling against the restraints in the chair, even as she raised her wand, and pointed it at his face.

"No!" Yelled Ginny Weasley, breaking away from the Slytherin holding her, to move towards Umbridge and Harry.

But the word had alreadly slipped through the lips of the unruly professor, disguised in a snarl. _"Crucio!"_

The room started to seemingly move in slow motion, as Harry's back arched off of the wooden chair, in the headmistresses office. His body started to twitch, and he almost levitated in the air, writhing in the utter agony of the Cruciatus curse. Gregory Goyle caught hold of Ginny around the waist, and yanked her back. "Don't make me do it to you, you dirty blood traitor."

Harry stopped writhing, and stumbled to his feet, struggling against the curse, that was causing his pain, and stumbled towards Goyle and Ginny. His arms, twitching at his side, bending at odd angles, he fought, step by step to them and glared through the intense pain into the mundane eyes of the Slytherin. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER!" Harry snarled, before falling into a ball and yelling out in pain.

"Harry!" Yelled out his friends.

Dolores Umbridge silenced the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw with a wave of her wand, momentarily releasing the spell on Harry, who lay slumped on the floor, at the feet of Ginny and Goyle. "Mr. Potter, do you intend to answer my questions now?" She asked, in her high-pitched voice.

All that could be heard for a moment was Harry's ragged breathing. "You-" he started, before swallowing and rolling onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. "You can torture me all you want, but know that if Voldemort couldn't break me," he glared at her, still dazed in his pain, "then neither can you!"

"Yes I can!" She growled, pointing her wand at him.

Ginny broke through the arms of Gregory Goyle, by stomping on his foot, and kneeing his groin. She ran forward, and dove through the air, trying to stop the unforgivable curse that was about to be used on Harry again. Arms spread out in the air, her eyes meeting his for a brief second, before they rolled into the back of her head, and her back bent so far because of the pain, that she touched the back of her head with the heel of her foot.

Harry's chest seemed to contract, before magic burst out of him, like a bullet from a gun. "GINNY!" He yelled out, as Umbridge and the Slytherins fell to the ground, unconcious from the magic that had burst from him. The members of D.A. fell to the floor as well, and sat up looking at the sight in front of them. Harry pulled himself over to Ginny's body, and lay his head on her stomach for a second, before pulling himself up so that he could see into her face. "Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes flinched open, and slowly met the glowing emeralds that looked deeply into her soul. "I'm sorry Harry," she whispered, reaching her hand out for his.

"Why would you do that?" He asked, slightly furious that she would endanger herself because he was in pain. "What were you thinking, you silly girl?"

"I.. I didn't want to see you in pain."

Harry's hand reached to caress her face. "So you thought that putting yourself in pain was the thing to do?"

Ginny looked sheepish, through the grimace from lingering pain. "It was the only thing that I could do. I.." She paused, before she got a determined look on her face, and stared into his eyes. "I will do _anything_ to protect those that I love from pain."

Harry's hand froze. "You.. you love me?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. "I always have."

Ron coughed. "Sirius? Harry, what happened in the fire?"

Harry's eyes flashed for a second, before he pushed himself up onto his knees, and turned to the group of people. "Kreacher said he's at the Ministry, and that he'll never come back."


	2. Through the Window

**This is the second installment in my What if? series of one-shots. While reading a fanfiction I came across a short poem, that goes like this. Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, And neither do you. This is taken from Deathly Hallows, when Harry and Ginny were setting the table.**

Through the Window

_Suddenly Harry became aware that this was the first time that he had been alone with her since those stolen hours in the secluded corners of the Hogwarts grounds. He was sure she was remembering them too. _Ginny walked slowly around the table, face frozen in shock. "Ginny," Harry mumbled, trying to stop her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from ravishing her if she got too close.

She stood right up against him and wrapped his shirt in her hands, "Harry. Please."

Harry took her hands in his and gave her a pleading look. "Gin, I can't. If Voldemort ever found out, you would be targeted, and I can't allow you to be hurt because of me."

"Harry it's not because of you! It wouldn't be. It would be because I love you, and can't stand to be away from you." She stood up on her toes and pressed herself forward until her face was an inch away from his. "If I was targeted it would be because Voldemort is a cowardly man who has to go after the people that his enemies are close too, instead of the actual enemy." Harry inhaled, the moment that she exhaled, and tasted her sweet breath. "I love you Harry, I always have, and I always will!"

Outside the kitchen door, Bill and Arthur Weasley, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt stood frozen, watching the scene in front of them unfold. "Ginny, you know that I love you!" Harry said with a determined look on his face. He bent his head down and, in an oddly Dumbledore fashion, looked at her over his glasses. "But I cannot- NO, I will not put you in danger for my own selfish wants."

Harry turned and started to walk away, but was stopped when a hand clamped onto his wrist and spun him around. Ginny pushed Harry back into the table, the wood pressing into the small of his back. "Harry James Potter," she said, entwining her fingers into his, and turning it around so his was closer to hers, and pressed her lips to his hand. "You are my everything. How do you think that I feel when you're off saving the wizarding world? You don't know how terrified I was after you ran out of that room in the Department of Mysteries. I wasn't terrified because my life was in danger, I was terrified, because yours was. And then walking into the atrium to see your body, crumpled on the floor, writhing in agony because Voldemort was torturing you." Ginny paused, and wiped at her eyes. "Harry I love you. You said something at the end of fifth year about us having something that Voldemort doesn't." She leaned close to him again, their lips a breaths distance away. "Don't let that monster take away our something worth fighting for. Because Harry we are! You and I, us, WE are worth fighting for."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him, leaning his forehead against hers. "Ginny, fighting this battle, would be pointless without knowing that you'll be here waiting. When I'm gone, I want you to know that I'm fighting for you! You are everything good in my life, combined, and disguised in this wonderful, beautiful, kind, and caring person standing before me; and for some reason, unbeknownst to me, you have chosen to let me love you, and love me in return. Ginny," he said, caressing her face, "when this war is over, and Voldemort is dead, then the first thing that I will do, is marry you. We'll go off on one of those secluded honeymoons and disappear for months, and then you'll have to go back to school, and I'll get a job and get us a house." He looked off out of the window above the sink. "I can plan our entire future in my head, in less than a second." He looked down into her eyes, and his head inched forward a little bit.

"Harry.." Ginny breathed, putting her hands on his face.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling her tight against them.

"Kiss me?" She said, and before Harry had the time to respond, Ginny had leaned forward on her toes, and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

As Harry kissed her back, the two Weasleys standing outside of the door started to smile. "I knew it!" Bill whispered.

He and his father exchanged a glance. "She couldn't have picked better!" Said the father of the red haired gir- no. Father of the red haired woman in the kitchen. "It will make your mother so happy after the war is over to plan their wedding."

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had a very large grin on his face, nodded his head towards the gate surrounding the property. "Shall we pop back in? So as not to embarass them?" The other two nodded, with smiles on their face.

Ginny's lips openned, and Harry's tongue met hers in a twisting battle. Three cracks were heard outside, and Harry broke away, and looked through the window in the kitchen door. Then he looked down at the woman in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, pecking him again on the lips, before walking back around the table and continuing to set the table with him. She looked up from across the table and as Harry grinned at her, the door openned and Bill, Arthur, and Kingsley walked into the door.

"Hello Harry!" Mr. Weasley said brightly.

"Hello Mr. Weasley!"

Mr. Weasley shook his hand, and said, "Please Harry, call me Arthur."

Molly Weasley was standing behind the door that led to the sitting room, and had happy tears running down her face. Wiping her tears away with the bottom of the apron, she walked in and welcomed the three newcomers. She also gave Harry a large Weasley style hug, crying out, "I'm so happy!"

Harry gave her a confused look, as he hugged her back. "That's good." He said, eyes meeting Ginny's again from across the table. Ginny shrugged.

"Shall I go get everyone for dinner mum?"

Molly just nodded, and squeezed Harry tighter, before letting him go.

**A Year Later**

Harry and Ginny once again found themselves setting the table for the Weasley clan. Plus or minus a few. The air around the house had been very somber since they had all arrived, since the presence of Fred was gone. Harry sat another plate down, and then realized that Ginny had stopped moving, he looked up to find her staring at him. "It was a year ago today, that we confessed our love for each other." She told him, sitting her pile of plates down on the table, and walking around to him.

"Yes I suppose it was, wasn't it. My birthday is in two days." He said, his back stiffening, as she walked around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" She asked him.

"Something about your mum thinking that someone else was going to kill off Voldemort while she had us here making vol-au-vents?"

Ginny laughed against his chest. "Harry!" She exclaimed, poking him. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

Harry looked at her, and reached out to caress her face, but stopped himself. "I told you that I loved you, and that I wouldn't put you in danger for my selfish wants."

"I'll wait Harry. Until you're ready. It's been tough on everybody since the war ended."

"Ginny." Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fighting Voldemort, learning the truth about Severus, being on the run for almost a year, right now, I feel like a cobra waiting to strike. I feel like I always have to be vigilant, because if I let down my guard for one second, it feels like my world is going to disappear. There are so many death eaters still running around, and I can't chance that one will come after you."

"Harry, it's not going to happen." The two forgot that family, and guests were in the sitting room, and were able to hear everything that they said.

"You don't know that Ginny." Harry told her. "You never know what's going to happen. I've got so much on my hands, that I can't even think straight half of the time."

"You're right, you do have a lot on your hands. You've defeated the most powerful dark sorcerer known for centuries. You've saved countless lives."

"I've ended countless lives," Harry yelled out. "If it weren't for me, Mad-Eye would still be alive. If it weren't for me having to call Voldemort by his sodding name, Hermione would have never been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, and wouldn't have the word mudblood carved into her arm. If it weren't for me, then Sirius would still be alive, and Cedric. People that I'm close to die Ginny, I won't allow you to be next." Harry's voice got steadily louder as he talked. "If I had gone to Voldemort then Teddy wouldn't have to grow up without a mother or father, Fred would still be alive, and-"

"Stop." Ginny screamed. "Stop it right now. It is not your faul-"

"Yes it is. You almost got killed yourself, and that would have been my fault too. How do you not see that every bloody thing that has happened since I walked into Hogwarts has been my fault?" Harry said, and suddenly his voice got quiet. "I've put you all in so much danger. When I walked into that forest, I thought that I was going to die. I saw you, helping someone on the lawn, and I can't tell you how much I wanted to talk to you, to say goodbye, but I knew that you would try to stop me. Walking away from you was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do."

"Then stop trying to push me away now!" She yelled, but he turned away, and started to move towards the door. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE GOD DAMN STEP TOWARDS THAT DOOR, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T WALK FOR A WEEK."

Harry turned around and started walking towards her, "THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SUGGEST I DO? I'M NOT GOING TO PUT YOU IN DANGER, IF LEAVING IS THE ONLY BLOODY WAY TO PROTECT YOU THEN THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO."

Ginny had finally had enough, and slapped him. "How dare you! I'm not some bloody idiot that can't protect herself! If I can put up with the Carrows for half a school year, then I can put up with a few death eaters. Harry, I've wanted to marry you for years, I don't give a damn about the death eaters."

Harry clenched his hands at his sides. "YEAH, LET'S SAY THAT WE WENT OUT AND GOT MARRIED RIGHT NOW, WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TONIGHT?"

"We'd go on of those secluded honeymoons and disappear for months." She yelled, "Like you promised last year."

"YEAH, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN WE START A FAMILY? I CAN'T PUT EVEN MORE LIVES IN DANGER."

"HARRY, THE DANGER IS OVER, IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE YOU DEFEATED VOLDEMORT." Ginny's face softened. "I want to marry you Harry, I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms, and the rest of my nights in your bed. I want us to have children. I want a love like Johnny and June. I want to grow old with you Harry."

Harry, who had long since forgotten that the Weasleys, Kingsley, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Andromeda, and Teddy were in the other room, leaned toward her, and put one hand on each side of her head. She was backed against the sitting room door. "Ginny, I want all of that too, but I don't want you to get hurt, because of me. It's been so hard, having the fate of the world on my shoulders. Do you know how hard it is knowing that if you fail, millions will die?" Ginny stared up at him and wiped away Harry's falling tears. "Do you know how hard it is to keep all of your emotions bottled up, because you can't show anybody a sign of weakness in case you're surrounded by spies? Do you know how bloody hard it is to be in the arms of the love of your life and not be able to hold her, or tell her that you want to run away and marry her? Do you know how it feels to love somebody so much that your only thoughts are about keeping them safe?"

Hermione was crying in Ron's arms, as Ginny said, so softly that they almost couldn't hear her. "Harry, let's run away and get married. Let's go to some island where no body will know either of us, and get married on a beach. Hell, we'll go to America, and get married by an Elvis impersonator. I don't care, as long as at the end of the day, I'll get to call myself your wife. We'll find a house, and fill it with laughter, and the pitter patter of little feet."

Harry pressed his face into her neck. "Why would you want to marry me? What did I do to deserve you?"

"You let me love you, anybody else would have murdered me for that singing dwarf thing my first year."

Harry leaned back and laughed, "Gods that was embarrassing, even worse since Draco was there, and made it his mission to make my life a living hell."

"You really do have eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad though." Ginny said, pushing some hair out of his face, to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying on you." He said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Any time." She said, leaning on him.

"Ginny," Harry said, running his fingers through her hair. "Did you mean it?"

"That I love you?" She asked, "absolutely."

"No, not that." He said quickly, looking at his watch and moving his arms to around her waist. "Did you mean it when you said let's run away and get married?"

Ginny grinned at him, "Absolutely."

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a diamond ring with two emeralds beside the diamond, in the middle of the ring. "When I was at Gringotts this morning, I found this. It was my parents, and there is no body that I can imagine wearing it other than you. So I'll ask you again, did you mean it when you said let's run away and get married?"

Ginny kissed him, "Harry, I don't think I've ever meant anything more."

"Are the apparition wards down?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Yes, why?" She asked, but Harry spun on the spot, and there was a loud crack, as everybody filed into the kitchen.

Molly looked like she was fighting being excited, and being angry. So Hermione asked, "are you okay Molly?"

"I'm not going to be at my daughters wedding."

Ron smiled at his mother, "would you like to be at your sons?"

"What?" Molly turned towards Ron, but he was now down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I know I can't even compare to the Ginny Harry thing, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my bride."

**A week later**

The Chosen One was mentally shaking in his boots. Five brothers. He thought as they got their bags ready to apparate to the burrow. Ginny grinned at him over the bed, as sunshine streamed through the windows. "Well, it wasn't as long as you promised, but it was everything I could have asked for."

"Well we can't stay any longer, we've barely eaten all week, and you know your mum-"

"Our." Ginny grinned, flashing him her rings.

Harry grinned back at her, "You know _our_ mum will have food ready when we get there. We'll have to show her the pictures, and the video."

They finished putting their stuff in the bags, and Harry shrunk them and slid them into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around her, as she said, "Well if somebody hadn't have kept smearing the chocolate on himself, I wouldn't have had to keep licking it off."

Harry grinned, and spun on the spot, apparating them with a crack into the Weasley's kitchen, not checking if there was anyone in the room. "Well if someone hadn't have mentioned to room service to keep sending the chocolate up."

"Mr. Potter I'm a girl, we like chocolate, next time, don't get it all over yourself."

Harry grinned, "Mrs. Potter, if I do recall it was you doing both the smearing and the lick-."

"_Hem hem._" Came a rather girly cough, and Harry and Ginny reacted appropriately, by screaming and falling to the floor.

Rubbing his head from where he had hit it on the ground, Harry glared at his bushy haired friend. "Not nice Hermione, why would you try to scare the Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die to death."

Hermione grinned devilishly. "I wasn't trying to scare you to death, I think that the five brothers who's sister you were just talking about chocolate with would rather do something to you about death."

Harry and Ginny sat up from their places on the floor, and looked around at the crowded room. Ginny's eyes saw the food and she squealed. "Food."

George grinned at Harry, "did they not have any food where you were at?" He asked as Ginny started eating.

"There was, but a certain wife of mine," he said, grinning widely, "told room service that the only things that were allowed to be brought up were things that could be smeared."

Ginny glared at him. "Don't make me tell them what you told room service."

Harry's eyes widened, "I said that because you mentioned being worried about it."

The family sat around them, and Ron finally said, "What?"

Harry blushed, "Ginny wanted me to make sure that room service knew to knock first."

Three of the five Weasley brothers spit their drinks out, and erupted in coughing fits. "But then I said, that anybody with a brain stem would know not to interrupt two newlyweds, without knocking first."

"Yes, well Ginny, if I remember correctly, you told me not to listen to you when you were in that state." Harry sat down, and loaded up a plate of food too. "We have a video of the ceremony, if anybody would like to see it."

Molly squealed, and clapped her hands together, "Of course we would."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a heated glance, "after we eat." As soon as they finished eating, Harry stood up and started pulling things out of his pocket. He pulled out the bags, and then a small pile of shrunken shopping bags. He tapped the miniature suitcases with his wand, and they returned to their normal size.

"Did you stop somewhere to get those?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, we had to go shopping." Harry said, with an annoyed look on his face.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You didn't have fun?"

Ginny laughed, "he enjoyed it until a man walked up and started talking to me at a restraunt."

"Why would that upset you?"

Harry frowned. "Because she was sitting on my lap, and he was trying to get her to go out with him."

Ron grinned, "What did you do then mate?"

Harry smiled devilishly, "Told him that if I could defeat the Darkest wizard in the history of Great Brittain then I could murder him and make sure that the body was never found."

The Weasley brothers started laughing, and George asked, "What did he say to that?"

Ginny laughed too, "He squeaked out 'Harry Potter', and then fainted. Took them thirty minutes to wake him up."

Harry's smile widened. "And then he was apologizing for making a play on, as he said, 'the savior of the wizarding world's girl'."

Ginny nodded, "and then I twinkled my rings and he fainted again."

Harry openned one of the bags, and pulled out a projector. "Now, I had to buy one that would play without electricity, so give me a second."

He set it up, and Ginny walked over and waved her wand around the door to the sitting room, so that it would work as a projection screen. "Harry, it's ready."

He grinned at her. "Ready Mrs. Potter?"

She walked over to stand by him, and lay her head on his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and the other tapped the projector with his wand. The projector spluttered to life, and started a count down. When the first image appeared, Harry was standing under a flower covered arch on a beach, with a minister beside him. He was wearing a black muggle style suit. He was looking at the water, when music started to play and he turned towards the camera and froze, his face falling into a silly grin. The back of Ginny's body came into focus as she walked up the aisle in a flowing floor length gown. Her hair was down and flowing, and she had a crown of the same white flowers that adorned the arch. When she reached the arch and turned to Harry, Molly started crying because of how happy they looked. Harry and Ginny clasped hands, and then turned towards the minister, and the camera moved to where their faces were in view. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry and Ginny turned to each other at the mans motioning, and the minister turned his hand over, to reveal a ring. "Repeat after me. I Harry,"

Harry grinned. "I Harry."

"Take you Ginny."

"Take you Ginny."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." People started to stop in the back ground, and watch, there were a few whispers of, 'is that Harry Potter?'

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"All of the days of my life."

"All of the days of my life."

The minister looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, you told me that you would like to say your own vows."

"I did." Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are my everything. You make me smile, when I should be ashamed, make me laugh, when my heart is in pain. I love you, with everything that is inside of me." Harry twisted their hands, and pressed hers against his heart. "My heart beats, for you. You've given me everything that anybody could ever ask for. You are everything that I never knew that I needed. You are my world." He took the ring out of the ministers hand. "Ginny, with this ring, I thee wed. I promise to love you until my heart stops beating. To honor and cherish you, to be with you, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, til death do us part, as long as we both shall live."

Tears ran down Ginny's face, as Harry slid the ring on her finger. The minister openned his other hand, and held the other ring up. "Repeat after me. I Ginny."

"I Ginny."

"Take you, Harry."

"Take you, Harry."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Ginny said, beaming at the black haired man in front of her.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"All of the days of my life."

"All of the days of my life." Ginny turned and took the ring out of his hand, and faced Harry. "Harry James Potter, I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and known that I wanted to spend my life with you just as long. You saved me when there was no hope for salvation. You loved me, when the world was falling to pieces around us. Words cannot describe the depth of what I feel for you, but I vow to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I need you. I love you Harry." She slid the ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

They turned to the minister, who tapped his wand to their hands, and smiled at them as the golden chord surrounded their wrists. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ginny launched herself at Harry, and stood on her tippy toes to reach his mouth, as they kissed under the arch way. Molly was sobbing, and walked over and hugged them. "That was so beautiful."

Ginny grinned at the screen, "Don't stop watching yet." They turned back to the screen as the minister walked away from them, as they stood there kissing. A hand with highly polished nails, appeared out of no where and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry," a voice called, and the camera man turned the camera slightly as Rita Skeeter came into view. Ginny and Harry onscreen exchanged a look, and Ginny openned her mouth, but Harry stopped her.

"Let me." He whispered, before turning around. "Can't you see that I'm kind of busy?"

"I just-." She started to say.

"No. You've made my life horrible, spreading lies and rumors about absolutely everybody that I ever cared about. You will not say anything about me or my wife ever again. Do you got it?"

"Mr. Potter, are you threatening me?" Rita Skeeter asked, eyes glinting.

"Rita, I defeated Voldemort two months ago. You chalked it up to a lucky guess. When Cedric Diggory was murdered, you chalked it up to me being insane. You've made up love triangles about me, endlessly slandered my name, and now you've come along and botched my wedding. Why don't you ask yourself if I'm threatening you."

Rita turned to Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley, how do you feel about marrying a man who is most likely suffering from manic depression, is a pathological liar, and sleeps with Mrs. Granger."

Ginny held out her hand, "Hello Rita, my name is Ginny Potter, and if you don't stop harassing my husband and I, you will wake up in the hospital, because I will kick your sorry ass. And that is not a threat, it's a promise."

Rita's eyes glinted again, and she pulled out her deadly acid green quill. "Care to comment on your marriage?"

Ginny started to jump at the blonde woman, but Harry picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then pointed at Rita. "You have successfully interrupted my wedding, and pissed my wife off. Get the bloody hell away, before you ruin our wedding night too." Harry said, turning around and walking down the aisle towards the camera. Which was at the perfect angle to catch Ginny slip her wand out of her top and point it at Rita Skeeter. The journalist was hit by a spell, and fell to the ground, with green floppy things, flying around her head. The screen turned black, and the words The End appeared in white writing.

Everybody was laughing, and Harry turned to Ginny, "You hexed her?"

"She had just interrupted a very hot kiss Mr. Potter, of course I bloody hexed her."

They grinned, and Harry leaned forward to kiss his wife, grinning at the cat calls and words of approval from the Weasleys.

**51 Weeks Later**

Harry and Ginny once again found themselves setting the table, at the Burrow. Their eyes met over the table, and Harry started laughing. "What?" Ginny snapped.

"This is the third year in a row that we're setting the table two days before my birthday."

Ginny's lips twitched, but went back to putting the plates on the table. Harry sat his last one down, and walked around to wrap his arms around her back and put his hands on her belly. "How's our baby doing?" He asked sweetly.

"She'd be doing a lot better if she wasn't sitting on my bloody bladder. I've used the loo twice since we've started setting the table." Ginny said, leaning back into his arms, which made her nearly nine month pregnant belly stick out even more. "If I didn't know that they were betting on which one of us kisses the other first this time, I would kiss you."

"Who's betting on who?" Harry asked, running his hand up her arm, to cup her face, and turned her around. He stepped her back against the table.

Ginny looked up in a heated gaze, "Everybody but Luna is betting on me."

Harry snorted. "So Luna is the only one that thinks that I'll be the one to snog the mother of my child senseless as opposed to the other way around?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed, leaning her head back so that her lips were at easier access.

"Wouldn't want to bet against Luna, she'll send the Nargles after me."

Ginny openned her mouth to say something, but Harry kissed her, and the baby kicked. Ginny dropped the plate she was still holding, and it hit the ground the same time the rush of water burst through from between her legs. "Bloody hell." She yelled, as a cramp ran through her. She groaned, and looked up at Harry as the others came into the room at the sound of the plate breaking. "Harry."

Harry looked down at Ginny, and shock flitted across his features. "Are you okay?" He asked. "The baby okay?"

Ginny groaned at the feeling of another contraction, "Harry, it's time."

His eyes widened. "It's time?"

She glared at him and yelled, "Yes, it's time."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and twisted, apparating into the lobby of . "My wife is having a baby," he screamed as the Weasleys appeared around them.

**I kind of botched the ceremony, but I put as much as I could remember in, I couldn't remember what is supposed to be said. What did you think?**


	3. Scars

_**Well, this is the third installment for my What if? series. I know that this one is probably the least likely of all (so far) of the others, but I was re-reading the ending (before the epilogue) and wondered what would have happened if Harry had talked to Ginny before going with Hermione and Ron. Which I realize this throws that kind of to the side. This one was also partially inspired by a couple of different fanfics that I read about Ginny's response. I (obviously) do not own anything Harry Potter. Enjoy.**_

**How Dare You**

Harry paused as he, Hermione, and Ron passed through the Great Hall. After the battle was over McGonnagall had made the tables re-appear, and Harry looked around at all of the distraught survivors. His eyes landed on a certain red haired woman. "Wait." He whispered. Ron and Hermione turned around and looked at where they thought he might be, as he pulled off the Invisibility cloak. He handed it to Ron, "I have to do something first."

They followed his eyesight and a smile ghosted across his face. "She's going to tear you a new one." Ron said quietly.

Harry nodded, "I have to talk to her." He said, walking towards her. He ignored the feeling of eyes landing on him, and ignored the slight fear that was rising in him due to Ron's comment.

He was about ten feet away before she noticed, and she stood up with her wand raised in clenched fists. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking that my life was worth sacrificing for the thousands, if not more that lived because of it." He said simply.

"SO YOU LEFT ME THINKING THAT YOU WERE DEAD?" She screeched, ignoring the hundreds of eyes now watching them. "AFTER NOT HEARING ABOUT YOU FOR MONTHS, YOU WALK INTO THAT FOREST AND GIVE UP. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT."

His eyes flashed, and he stepped towards her, hands balled into fists. "How dare you. I went into that forest to ensure everybodies survival. I let Voldemort kill me, so that everybody could live. Everything that I have done in the last seven years has led up to this battle, and I don't have to defend my actions from you. I thought that you were better than letting this come between us."

Harry turned around and silently cast a protego behind him, he started to walk away. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. Harry turned around to see the red spell bounce off of his shield.

"You want to know what I was thinking?" He asked her, waving his wand and taking down the shield. "I was thinking that if I failed, millions would die." He paused, and lowered his hands. "I saw you, before I walked into the woods, you were helping somebody. I was thinking that I wanted to reach out and hold you like last year, but I knew that if I did, nothing short of cursing you would make you let me go."

"Harry." She said simply.

"You want to know what I was thinking when he pointed his wand at me? I was thinking that, though you may be sad, you would be safe. And alive. I figured that dying in place of someone that I love was worth it." The noise in the Great Hall had died completely when Ginny started yelling, but as Harry proclaimed his love, there was a collective sigh. "Then when I came back, I saw you again, and I knew that I had the strength to defeat Voldemort. When I said that dating opportunities would be pretty thin, and you said that that was the silver lining you were looking for. You are my silver lining Ginny. You are the only thing that's kept me sane these last couple of months. I just thought that you would react differently." He said, turning back around and grinning at Ron and Hermione, counting down from three on one of his hands, so that only they could see.

Ron had just grinned when Harry felt somebody tap his shoulder, and he turned around, to see Ginny standing there glaring. His smile melted off of his face, as she quietly said, "are you okay?"

Harry's smile came back, "of course I'm okay. Hermione would have killed me if I got hurt."

Harry didn't see Hermione behind him motioning for Ginny to look at his chest, and mouthing the word scar. "Harry, take off your shirt."

Harry froze, and took a step back. "I don't think that now is the appropriate time, or place."

Ginny rose her wand. "Don't make me tell you again. Take off the shirt."

Harry smiled. "What are you going to do Gin? Hex me?"

Her mouth moved into a demonic grin. "Harry, I grew up with six brothers, like most boys they didn't like to shower when they were young. Mum had to use a vanishing spell on their clothes more than once a week, so it's not hard to remember the incantation. Now, take of your shirt, or I will vanish it, and the rest of the clothes on your person."

_'Like you wouldn't like that' _was Harry's silent thought, as he stuck his wand in the waistband of his jeans. He had long since taken off his cloak. "Don't freak out." He said, before reaching down to the hem of his shirt, and pulling it over his head.

There were many a cries of 'oh my god' and 'eeep', but as Harry tossed his shirt aside, he only had eyes for the red haired witch who stared at the large bruise on his well toned torso. "Harry." She gasped, hand's flying to her mouth, and tears springing to her eyes. "Is that where-?" She started, but didn't finish her question.

"Where I was hit by the killing curse tonight? Yes." Harry said, finishing her question, and answering it for her. Ginny's eyes moved from the large bruise, to the scar around his neck, and the deep burn mark on his chest. "That's from the Slytherin necklace, which was a horcrux. It tried to kill me, and Hermione saved my life by cutting it away." Then her eyes followed the curved scar that went from his shoulder to his waist. "Hungarian Horntail," he said, grinning again. "Fourth year."

"Do you remember every scar?" She asked quietly.

"Ginny, I grew up with no family, no let me correct that, I had family, they just hated me. I learned quickly that you have to protect yourself, and learn from your mistakes. If it takes knowing where every scar came from, then that's what I did." He held out his arm and motioned towards the scar from when Wormtail had cut his arm to ressurect Voldemort. "This one is from when Peter Pettigrew dug a knife into my arm, so that my blood could be used to give Voldemort his body back." He turned around and touched one on his back. "This one is from when I was six, my cousin Dudley was swinging a plane around, and I had the misfortune of walking through the room, and the wing sliced through my skin." He pulled his hair up and pointed to a scar that followed his hair line. "This is from when I was eight, and I didn't vacuum the stairs fast enough, so I got dragged to the top and shoved down them."

"Harry," she whispered, wanting him to stop, obviously him pointing out what scars were from was bringing up things best left forgotten.

Harry turned to the side, and pointed out a scar that went from his arm pit to his waist. "This is from when I was using spells out of a potions book sixth year." He pointed to a inch wide circular scar, "this one is from a basilisk fang that went through my arm when I stabbed it through the roof of it's mouth with a sword to save you. Fawkes cried on me." He pulled up the right leg of his pants as best as he could, and pointed to a long scar that went from his knee to his ankle. "This one is from where a giant freaking spider tried to eat me in the third task, before Cedr-." He paused, before holding out his left arm, and waving his wand over it, which revealed seven scars. "These are from when I tried to kill myself after I got Sirius murdered." He held his arms out, his scars out in the open. "Everybody has scars Ginny, I just have more then most. You can either love me with the scars, and all that they entail, or you can't love me at all."

Ginny slowly stepped forward, and ran a finger over the scar from the horcrux. "Harry," she said, swallowing. "Merlin himself could not make me stop loving you. I've loved you since I was eleven years old. I don't care how many scars you have, I love every one of them. Our scars remind us that the past is real, and enable us to move onto the future. I love you Harry James Potter, and no scar would stop that."

He lowered his arms, and moved one to caress her face. "I love you too Ginny. Despite the fact that you sent a singing dwarf after me second year."

"The hero who conquered the dark lord." She said, remembering back to the singing Valentines Day dwarf she had sent him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "well, not even the death eaters can deny that now."

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, before leaning his head down, and smelling her hair. "When I was falling to the ground after Voldemort tried to kill me last night, I smelled your hair, and the perfume that you were wearing on my birthday. You remember how you practically yanked me into your room and started snogging me?"

Ginny looked up at him, "I don't know if I remember that, you might need to remind me."

Harry happily obliged, as he leaned forward, and kissed his girlfriend, in front of everybody. He pulled back suddenly. "Ginny, since Voldemort is kind of dead, will you be my girlfriend? Again? Since now there's nobody to hide from." The second that Harry had finished speaking, Ginny wove her arms around his neck, and twisted her fingers into his hair, and pulled his face down to hers, in a searing kiss.

_**So, what did you think? P.S. I don't own the line Our scars remind us that the past is real. I'll give you an imaginary cookie if you tell me the song and artist.**_


	4. The TimeTurner Incident

**This is my fourth installment in my what if series. What if near the beginning of Order of the Phoenix, three mysterious children showed up in the middle of the kitchen of Grimmauld place, shortly to be followed by the elder versions of two people already in the room. I wanted to write a one-shot where Ginny and Harry's children went back in time, and met the family. I know it's kind of poorly written, but I have, as of yet, not gotten any responses from the people who I ask to beta for me.**

**P.S. I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

**P.S.S. Enjoy :)**

_**The Time Turner Incident**_

The atmosphere of the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place was very happy. Harry had arrived from the Dursleys, and except for his impending trial, he was perfectly fine. It was when Mrs. Weasley started yelling at Fred and George for their excessive use of magic that it happened. There was a sudden booming noise, and the only thing that could be heard over it was Ron yelling "Bloody hell!" When the flash of light disappeared all the eyes in the room fell upon two teenagers and a toddler. The teenage girl reached forward and slapped the boy hard across his face. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" She screamed at him.

The toddler pulled on the boys sleeve and said, "Bubby, why is cousin Rose yelling at you?"

The boy looked down at his sister, "Because she's got a stick up her ars-." His sentence was cut off by another harsh slap and green floppy things appearing around his head.

The little girl laughed and clapped her hands, "Cousin Rose, will you make them change color like Mommy does?" She looked around the room and fell silent. "Who are they?" She asked pointing to the seemingly stunned group of people sitting around the slightly grimy kitchen table. Her eyes looked around more and fell upon a familiar face. "DADDY!" She squealed, running around the table and launching herself into Harry Potters lap.

He had a dazed look on his face, "What?" He said, looking into the green eyes of his mothers, with Ginny's freckles and smell, topped by Ginny's hair except colored like his.

Rose turned around and leapt towards the boy on the ground. "YOU DIRTY BASTARD! YOU SENT US BACK IN TIME!"

"Rose, get off!" He yelled back, as she was pulled off him by a slightly confused looking Remus Lupin.

"Who are you?" He asked them, as Sirius came over and helped the boy off the floor.

The boy held out his hand, "My name is James Sirius Potter. My dad named me after his dad, and the closest thing that he ever got to one. I am sixteen years old, and seem to be in a spot of trouble."

"That's a bit of an understatement," the girl said as she shook herself out of Lupins grasp. "My name is Rose Lucinda Weasley." She shot a glare at James before continuing, "My cousin James conveniently forgot to mention that we are from the year 2015."

"Daddy, why aren't you sitting by mommy?" The little girl in Harry's lap asked him. "You always sit by mommy!" She exclaimed happily.

James stepped towards his sister, "Lily-."

But upon seeing the little girl smile, Harry grinned at her. "So silly of me sweetheart," he said, kissing her head. "Who's your mommy?"

The girl erupted in giggles, "Daddy, you're so silly!" She pointed towards the end of the table.

Harry looked in the direction that she was pointing and could practically feel his eyes widen as they landed on Ginny. Rose stepped forward, "Lily, why don't you let your daddy sit where he is?"

James leaned towards her, before saying out loud, "The ironic thing about this situation is that they actually do this a lot."

Harry looked down at his... daughter before wrapping her in his arms and standing up. Eyes locked on Ginny's he walked towards her and said, "Okay Lily Bear, we'll go sit by mommy." He didn't sit down until Ginny nodded her head in consent though.

Harry looked to his son and Rose and motioned for them to sit down. He was going to ask who her parents were when Lily asked, "Daddy, why are all of these strangers in our house? And who are they?"

"Well sweetheart, they are here to talk and eat. The man on my right is-."

Lily giggled again. "Daddy, I know who Uncle Bill is! Who is all the not Weasleys?"

Ginny leaned forward, "Lily sweety why don't you point, and your father and I will tell you who they are!" She suggested

A grin crossed James face as he chuckled, and said quietly, "You should have phrased that differently mum."

Ginny smiled at being called mum, but it quickly disappeared when she heard what Lily said next. "Daddy, what did you do? Mommy only calls you that when you're in trouble, hurry up and kiss her before she starts yelling!"

Harry turned to Ginny to see what they should do, only to find that she was a lot closer than he thought. Sparks flew when their lips met, and Ginny raised a hand and twisted it into his hair to pull him closer, when somebody coughed, and a little girl giggled.

There was another loud boom and a tall, green-eyed man, with black hair appeared. "James Sirius Potter, when I said don't go into my office, that does not mean to take your younger sister, and cousin with you 25 years into the past."

Lily jumped down from her spot in younger Harry's lap, and ran towards her father screaming, "DADDY!"

Harry knelt and held his arms wide open, "Lily Bear!"

After being spun around by her father Lily started rambling. "Daddy, James and Rose were arguing and I came in to see why. And then there was a flash of light and a big boom and we were down in the kitchen. You pretended again about not sitting by mommy but I reminded you and then you were in trouble so I told you to kiss her before she started yelling and then you did and then Uncle Kingsley coughed and you showed..." Lily suddenly looked between her dad and Harry. "Daddy why are there two of you?"

Suddenly a voice behind him said, "Yes Daddy, why are there two of you?"

Ginny's brothers were tempted to laugh when all color drained from the elder Harry Potters face. As if in slow motion, Harry turned to face his noticeably pregnant wife. "Gin, I can explain!"

"Explain what? The fact that you, James, Lily, and Rose went 25 years into the past." She said angrily, before looking around at the people at the table, and saying, "When you brought that blasted time turner home you promised that you wouldn't use it for this!"

Harry set his daughter down gently on the ground and said, "Sweety, why don't you go sit by Roses mum." When she was sitting next to a shocked Hermione Harry stood back up and faced his seething wife. "Gin-." He started but was quickly cut off.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare try to make excuses! What in the hell possessed you to come here?" Harry had been married to Ginny for nearly twenty-two years, but he still thought that the sight of her angry, pregnant, and yelling was very entrancing. He opened his mouth, but it was mostly for sport, she wasn't going to let him get a word in yet. "We've been married for twenty-two years you bloody arse hole, and I know you well enough to know when you're planning something. You've planned this for a while haven't you, and that's why you left the time turner out in the open."

James stepped forward, looking sheepish. "Actually mum, it wasn't out in the open-."

"James stop it. I will not allow you to make excuses for your father." She turned back to Harry who stood there with his arms crossed, giving her a wary look. "Admit that you were planning something!"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Will I actually get to say something this time?" He asked, and when she nodded he continued, "Yes I was planning something." She opened her mouth to yell at him and he waved his hand in front of her, placing her under a silencing spell. "Do you know what is three days from now?" She tried to speak, but couldn't, so she shook her head, giving him the death glare. "Not only is it the 23 anniversary of our first kiss, but it is also the suspected due date of our fourth child. I have not only been planning a surprise party for you, but looking for a house, and decorating a nursery. Lily, James, and Rose are here because James got into my desk in my office and messed with my time turner and dragged the girls with him. I am here because I had hoped to get them back and this situation fixed before you noticed because the surprise party was for this afternoon." He held something out to James, and spoke to him for a second, "Take this, Rose, and your sister. It will take you to Ron and Hermione's. Stay there til I arrive, Albus should be there as well." James took it and nodded, and after grabbing his cousin and his sister they disappeared. Harry turned back to Ginny who was glaring at him and waved his hand again to take the silencing charm off. "Now yell at me, the children don't need to be around that."

Ginny's expression softened considerably at his comment before she walked up to him and slapped him. She then raised a hand up to hold his face, "Harry, your worry, while nice, is completely unnecessary. We are married, we handle things together. You get a lot of bonus points for some how remembering the date of our first kiss over twenty years ago." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

He placed a kiss to her head, "I love you Gin, and you know that I wouldn't willingly keep anything from you."

She leaned back and glared. "What about the hunt-."

"For the horcruxes? That doesn't count, we weren't married then." He said with a smile on his face.

"The fact that you knew I was-."

"Pregnant? Well it is kind of obvious when you leave the test out on the bathroom counter, besides, it was entertaining to watch you worry about telling me."

Hermione piped up, "Harry that is kind of bloody awful. It's hard enough for a woman sometimes to just tell someone you like them, let alone that you're pregnant. I can't imagine how hard that was for her."

Ginny grinned at the younger version of her friend. "Thank you Hermione!"

Harry looked towards the table, but his eyes landed on Sirius and he froze. "Sirius."

Sensing a potential awkward moment Arthur leaned forward and said, "Harry." He glanced at the younger Harry before looking back at the older one. "The older one, what did Lily mean when she said 'our house?"

Harry's lingering smile dropped and he looked at the floor. "It became my house the summer before I turned sixteen."

Arthur looked like he wanted to elaborate, but the glare that the future version of his daughter sent him stopped him. "Harry, we should perform the memory charms and leave."

Harry nodded. "I know."

He stepped forward with his wand raised when Sirius leaned forward and asked, "what happens to me? Since you're obviously about to erase our memories, it won't hurt knowing."

Harry's eyes fell to the floor again, and when his wand arm dropped he felt Ginny come up and stand beside him. "When Voldemort was still alive I could occasionally see into his mind. Near the end of fifth year he sends me a fake vision of himself torturing you, and I thought that it was real. Well, upon arrival at the Department of Mysteries, and there was no you, death eaters appeared, trying to get the prophecy. It turned into a battle." He stopped to wipe at his eyes. "Before we left the school I told Severus that he had you at the place where it was hidden, and he pretended not to know what I was talking about, when really he checked to make sure you were at home, only to come back and find that I was already gone, so he alerted the order. You and quite a few of the people in this room came, and while you and I were on the dias with the veil on it, Bellatrix hit you with a killing curse, and you fell back into the veil. You willed everything to me." Ginny wrapped her arms around her husband.

Younger Harry leaned forward, "what happened next?"

Harry looked at himself. "Remus was holding me back, because I was trying to run towards the veil to get to Sirius. He kept saying that it was useless, and that Sirius was dead. I kept saying that it couldn't be true, when I saw Bellatrix slide out of the door. So I shoved Remus off of me and ran after her. When we reached the atrium, I used the cruciatus curse on her, and she fell down. She had been chanting I killed Sirius Black." He looked at his hands as he continued, "She told me that I needed to mean it, so I did it again, and that time she screamed and a voice behind me said, good job Potter." Harry's green eyes flashed. "I turned around, as Voldemort waved his hand to magically shove Bellatrix into one of the floo fires. Dumbledore appeared, and the two of them dueled, and suddenly Voldemort disappeared. My head burst open, and he spoke through me, and told Dumbledore that if he really loved me so much, that he would take pity on me and murder me." He looked around, and paused. "Just as I was about to lose consciousness from the pain, it was like an angel walked into the room, red hair blazing a path through the shattered glass, jumping over the broken statues from the fountain. The pain went away, and Voldemort pulled out of my mind as I thought, 'I'm going to marry this beautiful angel'."

Ginny squeezed his waist, as the younger Ginny asked. "How does he propose?"

Both Harry and Ginny blushed, but Ginny grinned. "It had been an absolutely horrible day. I couldn't find my quidditch uniform, when I was playing for the Holyhead Harpies. I had to eat quickly which made Kreacher angry at me for weeks. When I finally get to the pitch, I remembered that we had an away game with the Chuddley Cannons, and I had to apparate, and appeared as the team was about to leave the locker rooms. The team captain was irked with me, but I was the seeker, and they were glad that they didn't have to forfeit. When we walked onto the field, there was a hooded figure standing next to the umpire. I was slightly worried, but when the captain stepped forward to shake hands the person lowered their hood, and I saw that it was Harry. Harry pointed off to the side, and suddenly the music to my favorite song started playing. I had turned my head to the side, and when I looked back, Harry was down on one knee in front of a packed Quidditch Stadium as large as the World Cup was held in when we went before the triwizard tournament. I dropped my broom, as he said-."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you're the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Together, we can withstand whatever fate can throw at us, even if your brothers decide that they want to murder me." Harry grinned as he shot a look at her brothers. "I swear that I will always do anything in my power to protect you, and the family that I hope we will have. I promise that I will always love you, every single day of my life, even when you want to hex me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Ginny smiled at him. "Absolutely not Mr. Potter, I'm already married."

Her family laughed and younger Ginny asked, "you say you're expecting your fourth child? What were the names of the first three?"

Harry's smile dropped slightly. "Well you've met James, whose middle name came from my god father. Our second child was also a boy." His eyes flashed to the glaring man from across the table, Severus Snape was about to have the shock of his life. "We named him Albus after Professor Dumbledore, and his middle name is Severus, after the bravest man that I've ever known."

Ron spat his drink out across the table, "what?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, and Ginny whispered, "You might as well, we have to remove their memories anyways."

He nodded before turning back towards the stunned table. "Just before the death of Severus Snape, he gave me memories of his life, both with my mother, and all that he had done for me afterwards. He was a double agent for years, and never went to Voldemort's side because Voldemort had murdered the only woman that he ever loved. My mother." His eyes locked with the dark eyes of the potions master. "Knowing what I knew after my trip to the pensieve, I regretted never trusting somebody that had meant so much to my mother."

"How did Voldemort die?" Remus asked.

"On May 29, Tom Marvolo Riddle and his death eaters attacked Hogwarts. Voldemort stayed in the shrieking shack for most of the first half of the battle, before going to the forest. When he had tried to murder me as a child, Tom Riddle left a bit of his soul in me, and one of the memories in the pensieve told me that. So, using my cloak, I snuck out of Hogwarts, past all of my fellow fighters, and walked into the forest, to sacrifice myself so that Voldemort could die." He pulled down his shirt, and showed them the jagged scar from his second killing curse. "Some how, after I was hit by the curse, I went to a place that resembled Kings Cross, and I spoke to Dumbledore. When I got back, I of course couldn't let them know that I was still alive, and thanks to a friends mother, who felt my chest for a heart beat they didn't, because she lied. There was chaos when they carried me up to the front of the castle. It was horrible knowing that I couldn't run to my friends when they screamed out their outrage at my death. I did what my mother had done, and the charms that he kept placing on them didn't hold. Grawp came around the side of the castle, and caused the distraction that I needed. Dodging around the hexes and death eaters running towards the castle, I entered the Great Hall to see a killing curse from Bellatrix barely miss Ginny, but as I started running towards her, Molly shoved me aside, and the resulting battle ended in the death of Bellatrix Lestrange. When Voldemort noticed that Bellatrix had fallen, he blasted his opponents away, and pointed his wand at Molly. I ripped off my cloak and yelled out a protego."

"It was horrible. I felt so happy that he was alive, but my happiness completely disappeared as he and Voldemort started circling each other. I had complete faith in him, but I couldn't help but feel that I was about to lose the love of my life." Harry squeezed her.

"I told Voldemort that he was an idiot, and when he tried to Avada me, I used Expelliarmus, and it caused his killing curse to rebound upon himself." He looked to Remus with a sad smile on his face. "In about a year from now, most of us will be chased by death eaters trying to get me to a safe house, and you get after me for using Expelliarmus, you said that the time for disarming was in the past. I just wanted to let you know, that except for the crucios' that I used on Bellatrix, and the Imperio I used to get Ron, Hermione, and I in and out of Gringotts I have never used a unforgivable."

Bill looked at him shocked. "You three break into Gringotts?"

Harry grinned and nodded, "We broke in, and rode out on the Dragon that is outside of the Lestranges Vault."

Ginny glared at him. "After the defeat of Voldemort, he gave quite a lot of gold to go towards the reconstruction of the wizarding bank."

"They damn near almost took my vaults." Harry looked around the table. "Are there any last questions?"

Fred grinned, "How long did it take-"

"Our brother and dear Hermione-" George continued.

"To finally get married-"

"Or at least admit that they-"

"Liked each other?"

Ginny turned around as a single tear fell down her face, at the loss of her brother. Harry's face hurt from all the grinning. "They didn't get together until the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron said something about saving the house elves, and it took damn near fifteen minutes to get them apart."

"Now Harry." Ginny said, and he nodded, stepping forward.

They walked around the table, pointing their wands, and erasing their memories from the moment that their children and niece arrived, to the moment they left.

**What did you think?**


	5. Crucio Re-Mix

**So, this is the fifth installment in my What If? series. It's a remix of chapter one Crucio. I had a few different scenarios in my mind for that situation, and I wasn't pleased with just that one. So I'm posting this one. Sorry for any similarities that you may see with my first chapter, I didn't want them to be similar in anything except the situation. **

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you!**

**Crucio Re-Mix**

The world seemed to freeze as Umbridge raised her wand, pointing it directly at Harry Potter's face. Through gritted teeth she muttered, "what Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Harry struggled against the invisible bonds and leaned towards her and growled. "Then do it you psycho bitch, but I promise I won't say a god damned word."

She screamed in outrage, and yelled, "_Crucio!" _

Harry's shoulders slumped, and he was biting his lip to keep from yelling out. When the curse was taken off he let out a choked laugh. "Is that the best you've got you-" he was cut off as he was hit with another Crucio.

"How dare you!" She screeched before releasing the curse again. "Who were you speaking to through my fire you worthless brat!"

He was breathing heavily, still slumped over. "If I did not succumb to Voldemort's torture, then you must be really fucked up to think that I would succumb to yours."

"He's not back!" She screamed, throwing another curse at him.

"Professor!" Hermione yelled. "If you keep putting him under the Cruciatus curse then he could lose his mind."

Umbridge turned to the Slytherin holding Hermione and yelled at them, "shut the bloody tramp up before I get your mother fired Bulstrode."

Harry stiffened and looked deep inside himself, and found his magic through the pain. _'Finite' _He said inside of his head, using his magic to release the ropes around him. He tried to stand as the remnants of his magic drifted through the room, but fell back into his chair. Umbridge took a step back in shock, but held the curse. He stumbled to his feet, and glared at her with hatred so deep in his eyes that she started shaking. He stalked towards her and she kept backing up until her back was against the wall. '_Accio Wand' _he thought, using his magic to wandlessly bring his wand to him. He caught it, and pressed the tip against her head. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now. Unlawful torture of a minor. Threatening children." His voice started raising, and the Slytherins seemed stunned enough to loosen their grip. Though only one of the Gryffindors had noticed. "TELL ME WHY THE FUCK I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU NOW!" he screamed in her face.

With slow movements, that would make noise as she stepped, Ginny Weasley walked towards them. "Harry, put the wand down."

"Tell her to take off the fucking curse and I will." He snapped, and Ginny blanched, before walking up to them and bringing her fist back and thrusting it forward to connect with the elder woman's face. Umbridge fell to the floor unconscious, and Harry's muscles relaxed, causing him to sigh. Ginny moved her hand back and slapped him.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" She screamed. "I was trying to save you from death and you talk to me like that! After all of this time that I've loved you, and wanted you and you speak to me as if I've done something horrible to you! How dare-."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her, stopping what she was saying in her tracks. When he pulled back he was slightly breathless and he looked around at the people standing around the room, stunned. Harry shook his body, as if shaking off the after effects of the curse and looked to Hermione. "Kreacher said Sirius isn't there, that he went to the ministry and he won't be back."

The Gryffindors snapped to attention. "What do we do?" Ginny asked, and Harry looked at her shocked.

He pointed between the two of them. "We aren't going to do anything. Hermione, Ron, and I are going to the Department of Mysteries, and you're too young to come with us."

She stepped forward and looked about to slap him again before Neville spoke out. "But Harry, we're part of the DA. We were training to stand up to Voldemort, doesn't that mean anything? You're going to the Department of Mysteries because Voldemort has your Godfather. There will probably be death eaters there as well. Three teenagers are not going to be able to stand up against him."

Harry's face softened, as he looked at his friends, and the Slytherins. "Yes that's what we're training for, because eventually, there will be a war." Harry swallowed, muscles slightly sore from the multiple crucios he had been subjected to. He turned towards the door, "But I will not be the reason that you all are hurt. If I get hurt trying to save the only thing close enough to call my father, then at least I'll have tried everything that I could. But in the off chance that he's not there, I won't be the reason for you all to be lured into some type of trap."

A hand touched his slightly damp shirt, from the sweat that had been shed under the curse. "Harry."

He turned and was looking into the hazel eyes of Ginny. "I can't let myself be the reason that you get hurt Gin. I won't."

Her hand raised to touch his cheek. "Harry James Potter, if you haven't been able to see it yet, I figure it's time to tell you that I've been in love with you since the day that you saved me from Tom Riddle in my first year. That's three years, and if you think for one god damned second that I'm going to let you do this alone-."

Harry put his fingers to her lips, and raised an eyebrow with a goofy grin on his face. "You love me?" She nodded, and he pulled her into his arms, and looked over her head at Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. "If you're all coming with me, you'll have to grab your wands, and we need to leave now."

They nodded, and grabbed their wands out of the still stunned Slytherins, not realizing that they were stunned because of Harry's slight release of wild magic earlier. Luna turned to him. "You're very strong Harry. Everybody knows that you can withstand the Imperius curse, but I didn't know that you could withstand the cruciatus curse as well."

Harry blanched. "I can't withstand the cruciatus, it hurt like hell." he rubbed at the back of his head with a hand, messing up the unruly hair even more. "I just couldn't let her hurt Hermione." Harry's scar burned brilliantly, and he fell to the floor on his knees.

_ "Crucio!" The cold voice of Lord Voldemort screamed. Sirius convulsed on the floor, blood trailing down his face from where he was biting his lip to keep from screaming. The curse was taken off of him as the cold voice demanded. "Grab the prophecy!"_

_ Sirius looked up at the man in complete defiance. "Go to hell!"_

"Harry!" The two Gryffindor girls yelled.

He openned his eyes and stood up. "We need to leave!" He said to their shocked faces. "NOW!"

**So, what did you think of this version?**


End file.
